Ice Cold Seclusion
by DeviantKnight
Summary: Jack Frost is afraid of being truly alone. Yes, he has the guardians and the believers, but Jack craves something more. He craves the true love he never had. In Jacks shattered state he abandons his duties as a guardian in search of someone who could fully understand him. Will Jack survive this ordeal? Adult Themes/Language/Graphic Images
1. Before

**This is my first Fan Fic :D I'm in love with RoTG and finally got to writing. I hope you all enjoy. Also there will be some JackxBoy material in later chapters. :L**

BEFORE

I was surrounded, shrouded by dark. I couldn't feel anything. Never felt anything at all. So what was this shockingly new feeling to me? Over the decades I've lived. Why was this different? I've been invisible to everyone for over 300 years. And this new feeling of loneliness was unbearable.

I was 18 when I died. The year was 1712 in a small colonial town. Later to be established as Burgess, Pennsylvania in 1798 long after my untimely death. I didn't in fact live in the town, directly. I lived on the outskirts of town in a little house overlooking a small lake. The day of my death would mark a series of events to plague my existence for as long as I will live. The way I died seemed so unfair, yet satisfying. I did in fact save someone I cared deeply for. We were just ice skating on the frozen pond not far from my home. I had to save her, my little sister. I scarified myself indirectly to save her. I fell into the cold water, instantly my whole body went numb. How long I had been in that freezing water I will never know. Glistened by the full moon I died but was reborn as a spirit.

I am Jack Frost.

I awoke to the moon. It just seemed to chase the darkness away. Why I was there and what I was meant to do. That I wouldn't find out for a long time. I floated up and out of the water back onto the ice. I gazed around looking at my hands. I noticed by my feet a large wooden staff. I touched it with my bare foot as a blue aura appeared where I had touched it. I picked it up gripping it tightly in my hands smiling. I started to float, flying through the night sky as excitement rushed through me. I stayed floating in the air before I fell landing on a tree branch. I noticed a small town in the distance. I didn't know at the time this was my home as my memory was plucked clean at my rebirth. I then adjourned to the town square not knowing what was about to change my life forevermore. I asked the locals where I was. Not caring to answer my question. That's when it happened. Someone ran straight through me like I was smoke from a campfire. Fear flooding my mind I ran as fast as I could in any given direction.

I stumbled across a tree that seemed strangely familiar to me. I attempted to climb the tree but to no avail. I fell from the tree landing flat on my back. I let out a deep breath as the air from my chest was forced from my body.

I curled up into a ball sobbing quietly. I whispered. "What did I do to deserve this?"

My knees moved closer to my chest before I fell asleep at the base of this tree.

"JACK!" A girl yelled echoing through the woods. I stood up immediately. Searching frantically where the sound originated from.

"JACK! JACK!" I kept hearing over and over again.

I floated back up into the sky not being as thrilled as before or able to control where I wanted to go. I'd fallen unconscious mid-air falling down hitting the branches of trees until I plummeted to the floor. It was daylight when I woke. Back to where I had been reborn. I saw a little girl and an older boy playing on the frozen lake. They were throwing snowballs at each other. He ran up grabbed her and swirled her through the air as if he wouldn't let anything harm her. Then they vanished. I lay there sobbing uncontrollably for reasons my sanity could not succumb to. Flurries of snow started to drop. I then moved to the frozen pond. I gazed into the very reflective ice taking in what I saw of myself. White hair, pale white skin, and mesmerizing blue eyes. Am I really dead? That questioned wouldn't be answered for a long time. I stood taking in everything I was envisioning; of living a life where no one could possibly see me. I walked as far as my body would let me. That wooden staff I had found helped keep me from falling over. Afraid of turning back I marched forward. However a sick feeling enveloped in my chest the further I went.

LATER

I must have walked quite some distance. The sun was already setting. My lower abdomen started to growl. I was famished beyond compare.

I thought to myself. "How could I possibly eat something? I'm dead. I'm condemned to roam this world forevermore in dank loneliness."

I walked before I stopped.

"What's that smell?" I whispered quaintly.

I followed my nose to the source. A small fire in the distance illumined it's surroundings making the snow glisten an orange glow. No one was near. So I took a chance. I grabbed a piece of the freshly toasted bread and stuffed it in my mouth. I instantly felt relieved to have eaten something. I was about to grab another piece.

"Swoosh" an arrow came hurling scraping me in the shoulder blood staining the white velvet ground crimson.

"Argh!" I shrieked.

I fell to the ground shocked.

"Had she seen me?" I thought to myself.

I stood up the pain in my shoulder subsiding. The woman looked to be in her mid-twenties had her bow arched aiming around the campfire. Peering at the blood on the ground and half eaten bread scrap confused.

"Show yourself coward!" She called out.

I was standing several yards away from her. I moved back in fear.

"Swoosh" another arrow came hurling at me missing my face by a mere couple inches. I stood frozen.

"Can you see me?" I said softly smiling.

No reply was made. She senses my presence but she can't actually see me. She backed down and sat around the fire. I looked down at my feet.

She laughed. "It must have been a small animal."

I held the staff I had found with such force it started to glow with a reluctant blue aura. Without warning wind started to gush in every direction lifting me up into the night sky. I wasn't frightened anymore as the moon was big and bright as I remember it was. I was soaring through the sky with such wonder.

Within a couple years my loneliness had subsided. I figured I could give joy to others. I've always had an act for kind and mischievous acts. Knowing it was just a way to mask my true feelings. I found out I had powers. I could freeze anything on command, make it snow whenever I felt like it, and could soar through the skies. I wasn't dead. I was alive. Or was I?

250 YEARS LATER

The year now is 1968. A lot has changed. I met some people along the way. People like me. It gave me hope. Even though I had met others like me. It wasn't like we were always in touch. Still I was lonely as I was before. I was flying past buildings in the big city of NYC. Something caught my eye. Something I've seen more than enough in my years. Strange as it was I was drawn. I noticed they were caressing one another. I floated closer in curiosity.

There were two boys holding each other. One was crying. This has never bothered me unlike others in this messed up world I've gotten to know. I hovered more closely eavesdropping on their conversation.

He whispered to the other boy. "I will always be there for you no matter what happens. And I know that you recently lost your sister and I can't bring her back. But know this; I would give my life for you if that's what it took. I will always love you."

I smiled as a pain dwelled deep in my gut as I flew off nearly in tears. Everywhere I looked more and more reminisces of love were viable. Envy shot through me. I wanted to be loved. I wanted this love I could never have. Knowing that no mortal being could be with someone who could never age or ever die and through my pain and sorrow I started what would be forever known as The Blizzard of 68'.

The year is now 2013. I've been appointed Guardian. Things have been looking up for me. For 300 years I thought no one would ever see me, but that was entirely up to me in some way. Anybody could see me; it's a matter of willpower and belief. I've made lots of friends and believers. Yet, I've succumbed to my loneliness yet again. I've abandoned my duty as a Guardian. I've left the North Pole to rid the burden I've placed upon the other Guardians because of my shattered state. I know all of them care deeply for me, but I'm not their problem.

It was only a couple of months ago that we all defeated Pitch Black. And in my sorrow I searched for him knowing he was the only person I knew who could possibly understand how I felt.

A MISTAKE THAT WAS

**Well I hope you enjoyed this prequel chapter. I know it may have been slow, but this is just a small backstory I developed for Jack. (: Reviews would be nice.**

**Chapter One will release soon. **


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter includes a Torture/Rape scene, you've been warned. **

CHAPTER ONE

"I'm worried bout' Jack." Bunny proclaimed.

"Ay, but this is a path Jack must take on his own." North explained.

"Well we all know where Jack may be heading! And you just want us to stay put and do nothin' bout' it?" Bunny raged on pacing the room.

"I know it seems bit harsh, but we can't interfere with Jacks own desires." North said with an angered tone slamming his fists onto a table.

Tooth fluttered down from above North and Bunny. "I know Jack said he didn't want to be a burden to us anymore, but we are Jacks family. We can't just abandon him!"

"Tooth is absolutely right." Bunny said. "I won't sit around and do nothin' knowing that Pitch could be hurting him! Or worse..."

The moon had got into position and lit up the entire room.

"Ah, Man in Moon old friend what brings you here on such short notice? North said.

The moonlight shined revealing shadows. It was Jack embracing Pitch. Something they all feared would happen. Another depiction appeared. This time it was Jack embracing someone else. Someone no one knew. Before that the moon was gone.

"We've got to find Jack!" Tooth exclaimed.

"North, Tooth is right. Jack may be a troublesome punk at times, but he's our responsibility, we don't turn our back on family." Bunny cried out.

North nodded and walked towards the globe. "I will find you Pitch, mark my words."

ELSEWHERE

I flew around my hometown of Burgess. I thought I'd pay a visit to an old friend. I hadn't visited Jamie in a long time. I flew to his window and opened it. To my surprise Jamie was asleep. Sand Mans golden streams hovering above his head.

I smiled. "Sweet Dreams, Kiddo."

I followed my instincts even though they were to betray me. I exited Jamie's room closing his window, leaving frost on the glass as I closed it. I flew around until I found Pitch's lair, just on the outskirts of town. I stared into the deep crevice that was the entrance.

"Oomph, ahhhh" I yelled falling into the hole leading to his underground home.

Somehow my staff had gotten snatched as I fell. I hit the ground face first, my nose gushing blood as I stood up; taking in my surroundings.

"Jack Frost, what a pleasant surprise!" Pitch said disappearing in and out of the shadows. "What did you possibly think you could achieve coming here?" Pitch shouted. Appearing before me hands around my throat as he spoke "I ought to kill you for the suffering you and the other guardians put me through!"

"Stop… Please, we need to talk." I could barely make the words out trying to pry his hands off my throat.

"What makes you think I care?" Pitch laughed tightening his grip.

I could feel the life being snatched from me. I thought back to the way I felt when I was surrounded by the other Guardians, back to when Jamie first saw me. It was the happiest I ever felt in my 300 years of living. What was I doing here with Pitch? Was I so desperate my life in hand didn't matter? I was so lost, desperately searching for an answer that only I could find. Yet, here I am thinking he could help me with something only I could.

I blacked out, falling to the floor. Pitch grabbed me by one leg and dragged me to a cage.

"Oh the fun I will have clouding your mind with the true essence of fear." Pitch said with a malevolent grin looking up through the entrance to his lair directly at the moon. "You knew this day would come old friend, as this was destined."

"Arrrrrgh" I screamed as I faded in and out of consciousness. Pitch using his nightmare sand to conjure torture devices; sharp objects of all kinds slicing at my bare chest. That wasn't the worst of it. Days had passed with each session of torture worse than the last. I was hoping that the happy memories I had that dwelled deep in my mind could help ease the pain of my torture. I remembered my sister and my mother. The fun times I had, how all the smaller kids looked up to me. That dream was broken with Pitch slaughtering all of them slowly and painfully.

"I know what you are trying to do! Well it won't work because in the end the only person you will see is me." Pitch stated.

Weeks it felt passed by. I would have figured that the guardians would have found me by now. I was right to leave. None of them really cared at all. Pitch was right about what he said. I was to become his pawn. I couldn't think straight anymore, most of the time I only saw him and only him.

He stood me up grabbing my crotch.

"No please!" I said while he started unbuckling my belt before working on my trousers pulling them down before grabbing my bare hips. I tried fighting back but Pitch overpowered me, turning me over throwing me on the ground. He was kneeling down locking my legs to the ground with his, Pitch passionately grabbed my cheeks. I kicked and screamed knowing what was about to happen.

"I'm so sorry I took her to that lake. If I had just listened to you I wouldn't be in this mess, none of this would have happened. It's my entire fault. I abandoned you both, and for that I'm truly sorry" I admitted to myself crying.

I shook in fear as Pitch spread me open revealing my area, he spit running his fingers in and out. Trembling, with tears flooding my eyes I begged my lost family to stay with me to the end knowing they weren't going to appear. I begged for the Man in Moon, the other Guardians, anybody to help me but I was to suffer this fate regardless. It was my fault, my mistake in the end.

With all the force he had, he entered me as rough as his own extremity would allow. I didn't want him to get the pleasure of hearing me scream so I bit my lip as hard as I could.

"Oh Jack, how lucky you are to have truly found me! I won't abandon you like those Guardians of yours." He said with each thrust getting rougher and faster with each word.

Before then he released inside of me letting out a groan of pleasure before pulling out. He leaned up to my face and kissed the top of my head.

"In time you'll thank me Jack." He whispered in my ears before walking out of my cage.

I lay there in shock. Traumatized from what just happened, apathy clouding my face. I built up the courage to stand up, weak from what just happened I stumbled a bit. I grabbed a rag at the end of the cage and wiped the liquid Pitch had released into me. I tried to get most I could out of me. I pulled my trousers back up. I stumbled to the ground bringing my knees to my chin. I sobbed quietly while my eyes got heavy. All I wanted right now was this nightmare to be over with.

I screamed in my sleep awaking trembling in fear.

Pitch Stood in front of me. "Bad dream?" He laughed. "Well know this Jack Frost, those dreams of yours won't compare to what else I have in store for you. Ba ha ha!"

With the strength I knew I didn't have I charged at Pitch who then grabbed me into an embrace.

"I know I'm wronging you Jack, and for that, I'm truly sorry. Just know that I would give my life for you if that's what it took." He choked on the last words "I love you, and in time I hope you will too."

I fell to my knees in complete disgust. "This I didn't want! Do you hear me Pitch Black! I will never love you! I yelled.

This can't be the love I was looking for. I backed away from Pitch who then walked out of my cage before turning to face me.

"You will suffer Jack Frost. I'll make your deepest fears a reality." Pitch said as he disappeared into the shadows.

"How can I possibly survive this?" I whispered in fear. I fell to my knees crawling into a ball while I sobbed uncontrollably which what seemed for hours as it felt my life had just ended.

**Will Jack be able to surpass this ordeal? What will happen? Will Jack escape? Find out in the next chapter which will be releasing soon. (:**

**And I'm sorry Jack got raped and tortured Dx Don't hate me. :c**


	3. Chapter 2

**This Chapter includes language, and graphic images. You were warned.**

**Well heres Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy!**

CHAPTER 2

Lying in my cell I thought back to what Pitch had done to me. Not being able to rid the tragedy in my mind. Every time I tried to forget, the images would come flooding back in ferocious detail. I hadn't slept in what seemed like days, afraid of reliving that nightmare. I stood up walking to the door of my confined prison gripping the cold iron bars. I shook them repeatedly trying to open up just a small window of hope, a chance of escape.

"Oh Jack how stubborn you are. There's no way out." Pitch said appearing behind me.

He grabbed me from behind the waist. "How long has it been since our last act of pleasure?" Pitch laughed.

I shook in fear, trembling as the images came flooding back from that day. Thinking how I could possibly survive another nightmare like that. I choked on my words before Pitch threw me on the ground.

"Actually, I have a present for you." Pitch said pointing to the hanging cage directly across mine.

My eyes widened, fear falling upon my face.

"You leave him out of this; he has no quarrel with you!" I yelled standing up looking Pitch in the eyes.

"Last I recall he gave you Guardians a sliver of hope which ultimately led to my downfall!" Pitch yelled.

I backed up against the irons bars as Pitch marched to me his hands reaching for my throat. "I will make you watch Jack Frost, you will know fear!" Pitch said trailing off looking down on me.

"He's just a boy!" I screamed breaking down into tears. "Do what you want with me, anything you want! Just don't you touch him." I pleaded.

"Anything you say?" Pitch laughed as he disappeared and reappeared in the other cage.

I stood up shaking the iron bars of my cage as hard I could, screaming at Pitch. I launched the sides of my body into the entrance of the cage repeatedly attempting to get out as bruises appeared over my body. I cried and threatened Pitch as my voice got weaker from the state I was putting myself through. I was banging my fists at the iron bars while I fell to my knees. Then I saw it.

Blood sprayed across me as my face went blank. I fell down to my side hitting my head hard; staring at the little body in the other cage; his lifeless body.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen…" I whispered before breaking down in sorrow. I kicked and screamed letting everything out knowing that it was my fault. I had killed this child in my attempt to find my one true happiness; knowing all along I wasn't going to find it here with Pitch.

I was falling, falling deep into a black abyss, guilt clouding my broken mind; for I was never going to get out of this unscathed. Thinking back to the mistakes I've made in my 300 years of living. This was beyond compare. Not that it was a selfish act; I was naïve, insecure of my well-being. Why out of all the time I've been alive did it have to happen now? I was given extraordinary power, chosen to aid the people in this world; I've failed those people, failed myself in the worst way possible. I've endangered lives of those who care deeply for me. What kind of person am I? What have I become?

ELSEWHERE

"It's been three weeks and still no sign of Jack." North said "We must not lose hope!"

Sand Man looked at North and the other Guardians with a bewildered frown.

"We've looked nearly everywhere, Jacks hometown, Pitch's lair, the Bennett's residence; nothing. I don't know where else to look" Bunny said with a hopeless tone.

Tooth placed a hand on Bunny. "We'll find him. We can't give up. Hope is what we can't afford to lose sight of."

"The Bennett boy is missing." North exclaimed looking down.

Silence swept across all the Guardians.

"Jamie? You're talking about Jamie Bennett? Tooth said in shock.

"I saw him last I checked! When was he reported missing?" Bunny shouted. "Is he connected with Jacks disappearance somehow?"

"Yes Jamie, Jack's first believer." North answered "Two weeks ago I'm afraid; one week after Jack went missing."

"Pitch has gone too far this time; I know he's behind this!" Tooth exclaimed.

"He can't hide forever. We will find him eventually." Bunny said.

Laughter echoed around the Guardians. As Pitch appeared on top the globe with newly conjured nightmares. Disturbing entities that couldn't be described; fear incarnate they were. The Guardians stood in fear; the entities different to each of them, as no one shares the same fears.

"Oh, I must say this is a surprise; the looks on all your faces. Do you like the new nightmares? Pitch said disappearing into the shadows snuffing out all the lights illuminating the area, before appearing back on top the globe.

"Pitch you better tell us where Jack is right now!" Tooth shouted.

"Jack is fine, he's actually quite happy where he is now; something he wasn't when he was here apparently." Pitch stated appearing behind the Guardians who were then consumed into a dark dream. "I know what you're all afraid of."

The Guardians were encased in dark, each of them backing up into each other, soon realizing they were alone. Doppelgangers of Jack appeared Tooth and Bunny chasing one of each.

Tooth flew after the Jack Frost lookalike before halting to a dead end. Jack appeared behind Tooth.

"Jack is that really you?" Tooth cried out walking up to Jack holding him in an embrace.

Jack pried Tooth off throwing her to the ground as she looked back up in fear. "This will never happen between us! You abandoned me just like the other Guardians! You left me to suffer in agonizing pain as Pitch had his way with me, and in the end I loved it every bit of it!" The lookalike Jack started laughing before gripping Tooth's throat. "You _fucking bitch_ it took you this long to show any sign of true compassion." Nearly choking the life out of her she lay there petrified.

Bunny chased another lookalike Jack before falling into a crevice leading to a dark void. Bunny fell before hitting a floor he could not see; running in every direction not able to escape the abyss. Jack appeared before Bunny.

"What I really regret the most is getting that little _prick _to believe in you when you lost Easter. That's why I killed him, slowly and painfully; and that "ankle biter" don't get me started what I did to that _cunt_." Jack said as Sophie appeared floating away screaming for Bunny to save her.

Bunny ran after Sophie who went further away the closer he got, he appeared standing in a pool of never ending gore as he repeatedly watched Jack torture Sophie to death. "You brought this on yourself! All those times you hurt me and ridiculed me. How does it feel now! I will never forgive you for the _shit _you put me through you _fucking _Kangaroo!" The doppelganger shouted.

Blood from all the tortured little girls became infinite as Bunny ran in fear as the ceiling started to fall, blood rising entrapping Bunny he fainted petrified.

Sandy and North not chasing either of the Doppelgangers knew what trickery this was.

"Sandy I know you can hear me! You must break this illusion of Pitch." North shouted.

Sandy nodded releasing a shockwave of golden sand as the darkness was driven away breaking the illusion. North and the other Guardians appeared. Tooth and Bunny were motionless on the floor.

Pitch appeared behind Sandy as he was about swing his Dark Scythe at him before North deflected the blow with his swords. Sandy jumped back conjuring his golden whips swinging them at Pitch. Pitch deflected all of the blows disappearing and appearing in and out of the darkness. North jumped about to tackle Pitch as he sent a shockwave of dark sand directly at North sending him flying straight through the globe.

Sandy conjured a cloud directly below North to dampen the impact from the fall, before deflecting a stream of dark sand Pitch conjured towards him that corroded everything in the path leaving a gaping hole through the side of North Poles structure.

Countering with a stream of gold sand; Pitch did the same. Both held the streams until one of them weakened. Sandy knowing what was about to happen he redirected the streams directly above Pitch creating a shockwave that collapsed the ceiling above him. Debris plummeting down on top of him; he reappeared behind Sandy creating a small shockwave as he turned to face Pitch sending him flying out of the gaping hole that was created by earlier in battle.

Sandy fell hundreds of feet before waking to see the ground; he gathered all the strength he had left and conjured a cloud that broke his fall before tumbling down onto the snow unconscious.

North woke from the blast that Pitch had did. Surprised to the damage made he looked around seeing Tooth and Bunny laying on the ground unscathed.

"Sandy where are you!" North shouted.

"Let's just say Humpty Dumpty had a great fall." Pitch laughed appearing in front of North.

"Ublyudok!" North shouted staring Pitch in the eyes.

Pitch conjured a dark sword placing it against North's throat. "You knew in time this would happen one day." Pitch stated.

"Where is Jack, what have you done with him!" North shouted.

"The Jack you once knew is barely hanging on. In time Jack will be mine." Pitch laughed as he summoned a nightmare that then dropped a sack drenched in blood on the ground at North's feet as Pitch then disappeared into the darkness. "Until next time old friend."

North's eyes widened as a single tear fell from his eye as he saw a hand fall from the opening of the sack.

Sandy flew back up through the hole he'd fell from armed. He rushed towards him before seeing the sack which contained a body, his gold whips disappearing. Sandy's face drowned in complete sorrow.

"Sandy you must help the others!" North said.

Sandy knew there was only one to snap Bunny and Tooth out of the petrified state they were in, knowing there could be dire consequences for undoing a lapse of fear in the mind.

DURING THE FIGHT AT THE POLE

I awoke in pain, not from the bruises; but from the horrors I saw not hours ago. I forced myself to stand up moaning in pain as I stood straight. I looked at the other cage, the body now gone. A pain shot through me; tears running down my face. I noticed a small puddle of liquid on the ground. I knelt down and stuck my pinky in the liquid. I watched as ice formed outward from where my finger had been. I punched the newly formed ice creating jagged pieces.

I reached down grabbing the sharpest piece as I placed it against my left wrist with all my strength creating a crease. I struck the ice down as hard as I could my skin ripping open. The gash poured blood while I dropped the ice; shattering while it hit the ground in an array of white and red. I lay there in disbelief of what I just done. I felt good; I felt as if I had no more worry in me. I wanted to sleep; I wanted to never wake up.

I then came to my senses. Where was he? Where was Pitch? Surely he would have seen me doing this to myself; stopping me. I stood up, weak. I gazed around looking at the door to the cage and noticed the lock. I walked back and looked for the ice I made hoping it had melted back into a puddle of liquid, but it was all gone; evaporated.

I stood there in fear knowing I had ruined my chances of escape through my sorrow. I then remembered the gash I had made on my arm. I gazed around look for the puddle of blood; it was still fresh as I knelt down. I put my index finger in the blood saturating it in crimson. I stood up letting the thick blood drip down forming an icicle. I rushed to the door and stuck the ice into the lock.

"click." The lock fell crashing to the ground echoing through the ruins.

I pushed open the door. Happiness and fear enveloped in my gut; for I had a sliver of hope, a chance of escaping this nightmare for good.

**Alot has happened, questions are opening up; but have yet to be answered. Keep an eye out for Chapter 3! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Finally Chapter 3 is finished! I hope you all enjoy. (:**

**Warning Graphic Images! You were warned.**

CHAPTER 3

I looked down out of my cage not able to see the ground. I backed up knowing the fall would surely kill me. I looked at the other cage; it was about 20 feet from mine. It was close to a vagrant of vine leading up the area where Pitch usually stood. I climbed out of my cage to the top, knowing that one slip would end me for good.

"If only I had my staff." I whispered.

I climbed down gripping the bottom of my cage as I shifted my weight in the hopes of swinging the mass of iron in an attempt to get close enough to the other cage. The cage was swinging relentlessly as I ignored the pain riddling throughout my body. I jumped barely missing as one hand gripped the iron bars of the other prison before my hand slipped from the blood.

I plummeted down silently as I closed my eyes before hitting an obstruction partially obscured. I tumbled in rotations as I landed chest first onto the stone ground.

I screamed; pain shooting up from the recesses of my abdomen. Breathing heavily I attempted to sit up; the pain unbearable I noticed I was pinned to the ground. I arched my head looking down my bear chest to where the pain was throbbing. A piece of splintered wood was exiting several inches from my belly button. I couldn't move knowing that the wood was still attached to a larger structure.

I breathed in and out trying to regain myself. With all the strength in my legs I arched my body in one quick movement as I lifted myself out of the splintered wood. I wailed in pain as blood gushed from the wound; instantly feeling nauseous I fell to the side my face scrunched up. I used my right arm to help myself up to my feet as I limped to a small boulder supporting myself. I examined my body more closely. My right leg was sprained, the wound on my stomach was bleeding, and my left eye was losing vision. Pain started to throb in my left arm. The gash on my wrist had opened up.

"I don't know what to do." I said staring down.

I examined my surroundings before realizing I was in a giant ravine in the heart of a mountain. I stood back up ignoring all the pain throughout my body; walking to one of the walls. I limped along the rocky structure several meters before coming to a drop off leading down into a black abyss. I gazed down before looking around; seeing a light directly to the left of me. I followed it along a ledge overlooking the black emptiness. As I got closer to the light I noticed the sun was setting. I made my way out of the enormous cave that was Pitch's new lair. Where I was I didn't know nor care. All I wanted was to get as far away from here as possible.

I exited the cave onto an area of harsh uneven terrain. I walked along the bank of rocks that made up the mountainous region trying not to fall. I limped for what seemed hours as the sun set down blackening the sky; the moon nowhere in sight. I gazed up looking at the stars wishing I could soar with them; not a care in the world. I tripped not paying attention to a root exiting the ground from a nearby tree as I tumbled down a hill before halting to a stop on a paved road. I howled in pain as the bone from the innards of my left elbow was protruding outwards. I quivered in pain as my voice cracked from screaming. I lay there breathing deeply; darkness enclosing my view.

I saw a light at the far end of a tunnel.

I opened my eyes my vision tunneling, a blurred out figure over me; an intolerable pain shot throughout my arm as I tried fending off the figure before I was held down. I screamed in fear; seeing Pitch opening me up once again. I yelled, twisting and turning trying to break free from a grip I knew would never come undone. Agonizing pain was riddling throughout my abdominal area; I couldn't tell if I was screaming. Before then my vision faded away completely into a deep slumber.

I awoke in a darkened room sore from the pain of my wounds. I couldn't see out of my left eye. I looked up arching my head slightly gazing down at my body. I groaned as the slightest movements of my torso shot throbbing pain throughout my waist. From what I saw my arm was bandaged and splinted. My stomach was bandaged with gauze and surgical tape. I looked around the room enduring the pain as I sat up. I was in a small room which what seemed to be an attic. I glanced at the nightstand; a glass of water lay on top of it. I grabbed the glass with my right hand as I gulped the water down savoring every drop as it quenched my thirst.

I wondered where I was, how I ended up here. Did one of the other Guardians find me I thought?

The floorboards from the stairs leading down from the attic creaked. I focused my attention to the railing of the stairs as I saw a small figure.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I said; fear building up.

"Are, are you okay sir?" A childish voice called out.

A little girl was standing on top the stairs holding onto the railing.

"Are you feeling better?" The little girl replied.

I smiled softly. "A little bit, what's your name?"

"My names Katherine, but you can call me Kitty, like a cat" She said in an ecstatic tone.

"My names Jack." I said smiling; a warm sensation building up in my chest.

"Do you know where I am Kitty?" I said quaintly.

"You're at my house." Kitty replied smiling.

"Kitty! Did our white haired friend wake up yet?" A voice called from downstairs.

Katherine ran down the stairs before I could reply. I thought to myself of the voice from downstairs; it was definitely a guy. With all my strength I swung myself out of the bed my feet touching the ground. I stood up stumbling but catching myself before toppling over. I grunted as the pain was unbearable; but ignored it. I limped to the stairs leading down to the second floor of the house. As I got to the top of the stairs I looked down. I put my hand on the railing as I slowly walked down step by step. I was on the second floor; I limped along the staircase down the hall to the main stairs. I looked down and saw Kitty jumping up and down as a young man was on the floor acting silly before rushing to her lifting her up into the air swinging her around in circles before he held her in his arms.

A single tear ran down my face as I wiped it away. I walked away heading towards the other stairs back to the attic.

"Hey! What are you doing out of bed?" A voice yelled; a figure walking up the stairs.

I stood in shock as I turned around; that's when I saw him. He was a couple of inches taller than me, probably 6 foot 2. He was really skinny for his height, but he was built in a way as he had broad shoulders, toned arms and legs. His face was long and defined, yet young, soft and serene. His jawline was defined, and protruded out softly. His lips were small, full and pink. Scruff ran down from his jaw line to the middle of his medium length neck. He had shaggy dark brown hair that looked soft as silk as jagged pieces shot in every direction it seemed. His skin was clear and vibrant; pale, yet tanned. His brown eyes told a story of true compassionate care. He was wearing a baseball tee that perfectly fit him stopping right above his belt buckle, his skinny jeans were cut into shorts, and he was barefooted.

He walked up to me as he was about to put his hand on my shoulder. I recoiled in fear as he got closer; I backed up against the wall as the memory and fear of Pitch flooded my mind. I stood in shock as the world around me morphed and darkened. But then out of the dark I saw a light. It was him; this mysterious boy that appeared to me. He had his hand on my shoulder as I came back to my senses.

"Are you okay?" He said worried.

I reached for his hand pushing it off. I stared at him then looked down frowning.

"You really should get some rest, umm; what did you say your name was again?" He said softly smiling.

"I didn't." I said still looking down.

"I'm Josh. Now I'll ask again; what's your name?" He said still smiling looking down at me.

I looked up as my eyes met his. "Jack..."

I pushed him back as I limped to the stairs leading to the attic.

"Let me help you. You have a broken arm, and some fractured ribs." He said grabbing my shoulder from behind.

I recoiled in fear "Don't touch me!" I yelled in disgust.

He looked at me with a distinctive frail look as he watched me walk up the stairs alone.

"You're right, I should rest." I said as he disappeared out of sight as I turned about to walk up the stairs to the attic.

"Jack wait! Let me bring some food up to you." He said frantically running to the base of the stairs as he looked up at me as I was stopping midway up the steps.

I turned ruggedly as I nodded before I continued back up the stairs.

I grabbed my heart as tears dropped onto the floor; I limped my way to the one of the windows in the room. I looked up out into the sky gazing deeply into the full Moon. How long have I've been here I wonder. A shooting star shot across the night sky as a warm tingling feeling enveloped in my chest. I sat on the windowsill that was large enough to lie on. I stared out thinking if all this meant anything.

I thought back to seeing Kitty and Josh. Of how he was on the floor before lifting Kitty into the air embracing her in his arms. It reminded me of how I used to play and care for my little sister. I don't even remember how it felt to care for someone that deeply; but from seeing them. It gave me an idea.

I noticed I was shirtless, even though most of my body was bandaged with gauze.

"I want my jacket." I thought to myself smiling.

"Jack, may I come up?" Josh said walking up the stairs stopping midway.

"It's your house, do as you please." I said rudely still staring at the moon.

He sighed as he walked up with a bowl of soup. He placed it on the nightstand before walking my way.

"Don't; just stay away from me." I said angered and scared.

"You said I can do as I please. You're in my house, remember?" He said giggling leaning on the wall next to me.

"Then I'll just leave if it matters so much!" I said standing up fast, the wound on my stomach opening up as I tried to ignore the pain.

"Can you not take a joke? "Josh exclaimed.

"You know what, maybe I can't; but whatever. I'll leave." I said walking towards the stairs.

Josh noticed I was bleeding.

"Stop!" Josh said grabbing my right arm.

"Get off of me!" I said.

"You're bleeding again!"

"I don't care! Let go of me!" I yelled

"I'm not letting you go. You're my responsibility!" Josh explained walking me to the bed. "I'm going to take care of you for as long as it takes."

"No, just…" I was cut off.

"Nothing you say is going to change my mind, deal with it." Josh said with a serene look.

"I'm not your problem! You don't even know me!" I yelled at him.

"Sure I am. I found you on the side of the road dying. I wasn't going to just leave you on the road like some animal."

"Well guess what? You should have; it would have been better for everyone, especially me." I said guilt clouding my face.

A contradicted look fell upon Josh's face.

"Jack I may not know you, but from what I can tell you're hurting an awful pain. I don't know what happened to you; but I'm going to find out what it is and I'm going to help you through it. I don't give a fuck what it is, or what you say about it." Josh stated.

I looked down before staring Josh in the eyes.

"You don't know anything about me! How dare you act like you care; I'm a complete stranger to you! You don't know anything about the way I feel!" I yelled, tears running down my face. "How could you possibly help me through what I experienced, what I witnessed, and lived through; you don't understand anything!" I was sobbing uncontrollably. "If you knew half of the shit I've been through you wouldn't want any part of me! So please, just let me go!" I couldn't think straight, I was crying in despair.

Josh looked at me strangely before nodding his head. I tried to get off the bed, but Josh placed his hand on my chest stopping me. Josh tried to comfort me but I shrugged him off, tried fighting him off best I could. I hit him in the face several times with my right arm. In the end he had overpowered me; calming me. He held me; cradling me in his arms as I cried.

"Why are you doing this?" I said crying. "Why are you going through all this trouble for someone you don't even know?"

"I already told you why. I'm not going to just walk out on you. I found you on the verge of death in the middle of nowhere; I knew I was taking a risk when I picked you up. Besides, why wouldn't I want to help? Besides, looking past your 'emo state'; you seem like a great guy" He said smiling. "And that little hissy fit of yours got me even more intrigued to try and fix you up. I can't help it. I like helping people who need it and you're no exception."

"I'm sorry for hitting you in the face." I said looking down still crying.

"And?" Josh said with a straight face.

"And yelling in your face..."

"Apology accepted." Josh said smiling before laying me back slowly on the bed.

"Now relax yourself while I clean your wound again." Josh ordered.

Josh delicately removed the bandages of gauze revealing the wound on my waist. He disinfected it and replaced the gauze.

"Now will you get some rest now please?" Josh said.

I closed my eyes as Josh covered me with a blanket. Josh waited by my side until I was sound asleep.

"I know I can help you through whatever it is. You may think I don't know how you feel; but I do. I know you think you've been alone all your life; forgotten, but no one's ever truly alone in the end. I won't abandon you or ever lose hope Jack." Josh whispered beside me before he walked to the stairs back down to his life.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! keep an eye out for Chapter 4!**


	5. Chapter 4

**:) Here's chapter Four guys. I hope you all enjoy this one as I did writing it.**

CHAPTER 4

I was running frantically down a hall that got longer the closer I got to the end; and at the end of the hall was a figure. A figure I desperately was trying to reach. In the back of my subconscious mind I knew what that figure was. But I couldn't get a grip of it in my conscious mind. I was blind, yet seeing clearly.

I was in the bathroom for quite some time staring at myself deeply in the mirror. Josh helped me remove the bandages earlier so I could take a shower. I had to be careful with my left arm though as it was sore and of course; broken. I reached down struggling to unbuckle my belt; I then unlaced my trousers. I slid my pants down; leaving on my undergarments, revealing my pale white legs. I placed my pants on the toilet seat while I looked at myself in the mirror one more time. I walked to the bathtub and turned the water on putting it all the way to hot. I ignored the pain that shot from my abdomen as I stood straight up. I slipped my underwear off letting them fall to my feet; I walked out of them and into the shower slowly. I stood directly under the stream of water while it ran down my entire body. Blood trickled down my legs as I clutched my teeth together. The deep wound on my waist stung briefly before going numb. I stood there letting the water mask my tears as I cried; not from the pain, but from something else.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I said angered slamming my right fist into the wall; a frozen floral pattern appearing.

I placed my right arm against the wall letting my forehead rest on it while I looked down. I washed myself as much my body would allow. I got out of the bathtub and dried myself off. I put my clothes back on and stared at myself in the mirror once again.

I began to doubt myself. It was the reason I was crying. I thought back to all the stuff that happened; of how I could have avoided everything. Then I thought back to Josh; of how he held me last night. I never felt that type of relief in my life; that comfort he shared. I hoped I could feel that once again. I wanted him to comfort me, as with him I feel safe; even though I couldn't admit it to myself. I was scared that he would reject me. I know it seems rash; but I honestly don't know. I think I'm falling in love with a guy I barely know anything about. Yet I feel I know everything about him. Is it too fast or too soon to tell?

I swept my hair back with my right hand. I turned to the door and noticed it was ajar. I turned off the lights not thinking anything of it as I exited the bathroom. I walked down the hall that lead back to the attic. I walked up the stairs and saw Josh sitting on the windowsill. He was staring at the ground and didn't notice I was coming up.

"Eh hem" I grunted.

"Oh, sorry about that; was just thinking for a sec." Josh explained. "Anyway how are you feeling Jack?

"My stomach still hurts when I move; but other than that I feel fine." I said

"Here, let me help you." Josh said walking up to me.

I recoiled in fear placing my back flat against the wall as Josh neared me. I tried not to show emotion, but fear shot through me as the images came flooding back from that day. I tried fighting them off but I couldn't. I knew I shouldn't fear Josh in any way, but I couldn't help it at all.

Josh stopped not more than two feet from me. He looked at me with that distinctive frail look.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" I said shockingly.

"Alright… Why don't you just sit on the bed and I'll be right back."

Josh walked down the stairs past me while I was still against the wall. When he was out of sight the tension released. I walked back to the bed staring where Josh had walked down; and sat down. I looked down staring at the spot where he was looking. I smiled a little before looking up. I stayed sitting until Josh came back up.

Josh came back up the stairs with medical supplies.

"Stand up so I can bandage you." He ordered.

I stood up slowly trying to ignore the pain. Josh knelt down and placed his hands on my stomach. I smiled and laughed a bit as it tickled.

"Well at least the wound is healing." Josh said as he wrapped bandages around my waist.

"That's good, right?" I questioned.

"Of course it is." He said smiling.

"Thanks." I said staring Josh in the eyes as he stood up.

Josh looked down then back at me and nodded. He turned around and walked towards the windowsill.

"You know you're still going to tell me what happened to you. Detail for detail, okay?" Josh said as he turned around facing me sitting on the edge.

I looked down and sat on the bed still staring at the ground.

"I want to help you Jack; and for me to do that I need know what happened. It doesn't have to be right now, but I still want to know." Josh said staring at me.

I looked up and stared into his eyes. They had a soft serene look deep inside them.

"When I'm ready, I'll try and tell you." I said looking back down at the floor.

Josh walked up sitting next to me on the bed. He turned his head to me. He put his left arm around me shaking me playfully.

"C'mon, let me properly introduce you to my family." Josh said placing his hand on my head ruffling my hair.

I smiled and playfully slapped his hand off my head. I stared at him in the eyes, him doing the same. We both smiled and laughed at the same time. He got up from the bed and held his hand out facing me directly as I grabbed it without hesitation. He pulled me up slowly trying to help me from experiencing any pain from my wounds.

"Umm, Josh; you know I have no shirt on right?" I said cautiously.

"Oh, right. Stay up here, I'll be right back."

Josh came back with a white paper bag that had words on it. I couldn't make them out though.

"Here I picked these up for you earlier at the store while you were still sleeping." Josh said reaching into to the bag bringing out a pair of new brown pants, and a black shirt.

"Oh, umm thanks; but you didn't have to Josh." I said disappointed.

"I also have this old blue zip up hoodie I never wore; but I didn't think you would like it." Josh said placing the clothes bag into the back handing me it.

"Could I maybe have that hoodie Josh?" I asked.

"Yeah, let me go and get it." Josh said as he rushed down the stairs.

Josh came back up with the hoodie in his hands. The familiar color made my face light up as I smiled. Josh handed me the hoodie as I examined it. It was almost exactly the same as my old one except it had a zipper.

"Umm could you help me put this on if it's not too much to ask?" I said.

"Of course I'll help you." Josh said laughing.

Josh held the hoodie up while I put my right arm in the sleeve. Josh wrapped the rest around me as he carefully placed my left arm in the sleeve. He zipped me up his hands touched my bare stomach again as I giggled.

"Huh, it was a perfect fit." Josh said staring me up and down. "I still think you should have worn the shirt instead; but I think this suits you better." Josh complimented smiling.

I smiled as Josh playfully pushed me on the shoulder.

"C'mon it's time for you to meet everyone." Josh said.

I followed as Josh walked down the stairs. I followed him closely as we passed the rooms of second floor. Once we reached the top of the stairs leading to the living room he stopped.

"Kitty, Mom; are you ready to meet my friend Jack?" Josh shouted.

I put my hood on and hid behind Josh as I saw a middle aged woman wearing a nurse's uniform walk out from what looked like the kitchen followed by Kitty.

"You don't have to be afraid." Josh whispered turning to me face to face as he slid my hood off, ruffling my hair again.

I looked down then back up smiling.

I really wanted him to take me by the hand down the stairs.

As we walked down step by step l looked at the pictures that decorated the walls leading to the living room. There were pictures of Josh when he was young. I stared at them intently as I smiled.

"Jack this is my mother Mary." Josh introduced.

"It's nice to finally meet you Jack; you've been here for quite some time. It's nice to see you're recovering." Mary said smiling.

"And of course; this is my little sister Katherine."

"Hello Jack." Kitty said with a big smile.

I looked down at Kitty and smiled looking at everyone.

"It's very nice to meet you all." I said.

"It's our pleasure." Mary said. "As you can see I'm a nurse. When Josh had brought you home I was working. If I hadn't taught him how to dress wounds, and tend to broken bones you may have not survived. Josh saved your life; I just want you to know that. I know my boy didn't tell you, but you've been here for nearly two weeks." Mary explained grinning at Josh.

"Josh has been taking care of me for nearly two weeks." I thought to myself. I turned to Josh and stared him in the eyes.

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

Mary told Kitty to follow her to the kitchen to help her prepare for dinner as they both left me and Josh alone to talk.

"You don't have to thank me Jack." Josh said smiling.

"No, I do. You saved my life, and you're still helping me. That's more than what I could have asked for." I said smiling back.

I was about to go in to hug Josh; but Kitty came running out of the kitchen and jumped into Josh's arms. I looked down and back up. Josh came up to me carrying Kitty and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon I'm sure you're hungry." Josh said smiling placing his hand on my head ruffling my hair again.

I followed him to the kitchen where Kitty jumped down and helped Mary. Josh then took me to the dining room where he pulled a chair out for me. I sat down; Josh helped me scoot the chair into the table.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Umm, I'll have whatever it is you're having." I said.

"Okay." Josh said shrugging.

Josh went into the kitchen and brought back two cups of what looked like lemonade.

"Here Jack." Josh said handing me the glass before gulping his lemonade down in three gulps.

"Uhh, thanks." I said smiling.

I sipped the liquid as a rush of replenishment shot through me.

"This is really good." I asked my mouth half-full.

"Well I made it so; thanks." He said biting his bottom lip.

"I hope you like lasagna." Josh said worried.

"I've actually never had it before."

"Really, that's kind of weird." Josh said laughing.

"Well, I'm a pretty weird guy." I said teasing.

"Uhh, huh." Josh said laughing before smiling; looking me in the eyes.

I stared back at him, and smiled softly.

We sat there staring at each other for; I don't even know how long we were staring at each other. It felt like it was never ending. I would have loved for us to stay like that.

"Are you two ready to eat?" Mary shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah Mom we're ready." Josh said with a smile facing the kitchen; his eyes still locked on me.

Mary came in with a platter with the lasagna and breadsticks off to the side; followed by Kitty holding a small bowl with salad.

Josh got up and walked across the table to me. He served me a piece of lasagna, a breadstick, and a plate of salad. While he was serving me his crotch was directly in my face. I sat there in shock trying not to think of anything bad. He ruffled my hair again before he went and sat back down in his seat. He was wearing dark blue jeans that fit him perfectly, and a white belt with a buckle that had a snowflake engraved in the middle.

Everyone served themselves as they began to eat. I sat staring at the food, my waist still in pain; it began to growl. I picked up the fork with my right hand and tried cutting the lasagna; good thing it was soft as the fork sliced right through it with ease. I began to eat, very slowly. Josh was the first one finished, followed by Kitty barely touching her plate, and then Mary.

"I'm done!" Sophie said hopping up running into the kitchen then the living room and up the stairs.

"Well, Josh, Jack; I must be going now. I'm working night shift at the hospital tonight." She said looking at the clock. "It's 6:00 PM and takes me about an hour and a half to get there. I'll see you in the morning Josh. Don't forget to clean the kitchen for me!" Mary yelled rushing out the door with her bags.

"Are you okay Jack, you barely touched your food?" Josh said with care in his voice.

"I'm fine." I lied.

I ate the whole breadstick before telling Josh I was finished. Josh gathered all the dishes he could and walked to the kitchen. I followed him carrying my plate with my glass on top in my right hand.

"Thanks." He said grabbing the dishes from me.

I leaned on the counter directly across from him as I stared at him washing the dishes.

"Jack how old are you?" Josh asked still washing the dishes.

I looked down at my feet. "I'm 18." I answered.

"You're two years younger than me." Josh laughed looking behind his shoulder directly at me.

"What's so funny?"

"You seemed much older to me." Josh said as he was finishing washing the dishes.

Josh stood up straight and dried his hands off.

"C'mon follow me." Josh said walking to the backdoor directly left of the sink; opening it to the backyard.

I followed him out of the backdoor and onto the roofed patio deck. The deck overlooked the entire field that made up the backyard. There was a swimming pool, a barn and stables directly to the left of the house, a large garden to right of the pool, and in the distance a gazebo that was at the base of a small pond.

I followed Josh down onto the stepping stones that led to the swimming pool and then to the barn. Josh took me to a giant tree a short distance from the wooden structure. Josh turned on a generator that lit up small Christmas lights illuminating up the tree. It looked as if fireflies engulfed the entire structure. The newly lit up area around the tree revealed a giant swing hanging from a branch, a set of tables and stools, and a bench that overlooked the field and mountains in the distance.

Josh was staring up gazing at the stars above.

"I come here every night and think of what life will offer me when I grow older. It kind of scares me as sometimes I feel as if I'm lost. It's a part of life though; venturing into the unknown. That's what makes it golden. It's scary as one can imagine; knowing you won't know where you'll end up in the end."

Josh was still staring up in the sky still as I sat down on the bench. Josh was lost in a wander, he wasn't afraid to see where he ended up; but he was afraid of what he might become. I began to think maybe we weren't so different after all. My eyes got heavy as I began to weep silently in happiness.

"Maybe he does understand how I feel." I whispered quietly.

"There's no need for that." Josh said sitting down next to me wiping the tears from my checks then under my eyes.

I stared at Josh and placed my head on his left shoulder. Our bodies were touching; his body sending warmth through me. His arm was resting on his lap touching mine as he slowly leaned his head on my head as we both gazed into the night sky not saying a word. My eyes got heavy as I began to drift off into a safe and euphoric sleep.

The Moon was as bright as I remember it that one fateful day.

**Chapter Five will be releasing soon! Reviews would be appreciated! Thanks guys! (:**


End file.
